


Never in a Thousand Lifetimes

by Princess_in_Armor



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Background of Torin, Banter, Confusion, F/M, Friendship, Rikan is my baby, Torin x Channary, Torin's sense of humor is on point too, WRITING FOCUS: Character Development and Description, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seventeen-year-old Konn Torin stepped out of the spaceship onto Luna, slightly aggravated. He had been stuck on a small vehicle for 3 days with the company of an overly-excited prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Arrival**

Seventeen-year-old Konn Torin stepped out of the spaceship onto Luna, slightly aggravated. He had been stuck on a small vehicle for 3 days with the company of an overly-excited prince. Although he had had baths, he still felt grungy. Even though the meals were okay, he still craved sweet water.

"Torin!" Torin cast a glance sideways at his best friend, who was grinning like a lunatic.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Torin replied monotonously. Prince Rikan made a face.

"Don't call me that."

"We are on a diplomatic mission, Your Majesty, and, therefore, I must call you by your title."

"Just because we're on a 'diplomatic mission' doesn't mean that you're not my best friend anymore." Torin let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face Rikan.

" _Yes_ , and if the people here are going to treat you with respect, then  _I_ have to set that example."

Rikan glared at him. They both didn't speak to each other for a couple of minutes. Then, unable to hold his angry demeanor for very long, Rikan's face split into a wide grin.

"Okay, whatever. But isn't this city  _beautiful_?" he breathed, looking around in awe. Torin couldn't help a little smirk. Leave it to Rikan to find  _Luna_ beautiful. Disgusting, despicable Lunars. How Torin hated them.

But, nevertheless, his eyes swept over the city, and a little part of him couldn't help but be impressed. Artemisia  _was_ very regal.

"Torin," said a deep masculine voice. Torin looked up and saw his father, royal adviser. The position he would one day fulfill.

"Yes, Father?" he asked.

"This trip will be an educational experience for you. Pay attention." No more words were passed from father to son. Torin looked back over to Rikan, who was discussing something with the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, Rikan's father.

Despite Rikan's playfulness, he was a very hard worker and a loving, caring person. He would be a great ruler one day, and if his future son was to be anything like him, the son would be also.

Torin smiled at the thought. He would have fun seeing Rikan as a father. It would be entertaining… although by that time he would be the royal adviser. Torin felt a pang of fear at the thought, but quickly dismissed it.  _Fear was only fear if you acknowledged it._ That's what his mother had said. His mother… killed by the Lunars… she had never been afraid.

A tear slid down Torin's cheek before he could suppress it. He didn't look at his father; he knew the royal adviser was thinking of her too.

He felt a squeeze of his hand and knew it was Rikan offering his support. Torin wiped his tears away and, together, they stepped forward to greet these cruel, inhuman creatures.

* * *

The family of royals and the advisers walked into a sheltered area, not indoors exactly, but similar to a overground tunnel with a clear ceiling. It was nighttime on Luna, so their only sources of light were gorgeous, illuminated flowers outlining the walkway. Although Torin knew that the flowers were lab-made, it appeared as if the flowers were real and bioluminescent. Each a different color, glowing sweetly. Suddenly….

All the lights went out. A quiet voice.

" _Welcome, my loves. I am ecstatic that you are here at long last."_

The voice changed the direction it was coming from.

" _Let us not think about our previous rulers, though that is why you came. That era is behind us. A new era has begun. One filled with magic, light, and unity. One filled with happiness, love, and togetherness. Let us begin a special new world, just... for..."_

A woman stepped out of the shadows, extending a slender finger to pull Rikan's chin down so he could meet her gaze. A mischievous smile played on her lips.

" _Us,"_ she finished. She tucked a strand of Rikan's hair behind his ear before pulling away, giving a girlish giggle.

Torin felt everyone around him stiffen. Rikan bowed mechanically, lifting the lady's hand to his lips.

"Your Majesty, if I may," the emperor began. "Please do not touch my son."

"I was only teasing, Your  _Highness._  But," the woman let out an exaggerated sigh, "as you wish."

Torin studied the woman more closely, and recognized what everyone else probably already had noticed. The woman's youthful face, not a day past seventeen. Her dark, flowing hair. Her tanned skin without a blemish. Beautiful, laughing eyes.

"Oh! I should probably introduce myself!" The woman curtsied, looking at Rikan flirtatiously through her eyelashes. "I am Queen Channary of Luna."


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channary likes to play games.

**Greetings**

One day into it, and Torin hated it like nothing before. The only thing that made him smile was Rikan's silliness.

Their fathers often weren't around. Channary let other people conduct the business with them. She seemed to prefer the company of the two younger men. She even offered to show them around the palace herself. The emperor had told them to agree, as it might help strengthen the relations between Earth and Luna. But Torin couldn't help wonder what Rikan had dared to mutter aloud: "How is one lousy tour going to change the relationship between two rivals?" But, nevertheless, they went.

* * *

It wasn't much of a tour. It was basically Rikan and Torin standing plain-faced, while Channary attempted to flirt with Rikan. As much as Torin despised Channary doing that, he knew he couldn't react to it. If he did so, Channary would turn her attentions on him, and Rikan  _would_  react.

"This is the ballroom. Recently we celebrated my coronation. Later this month, we'll be celebrating your arrival with lavish feasts, and beautiful music, and..."

"Gaudy clothing?" Rikan offered. It was all Torin could do to keep from snorting. Channary shot him a surprised glance.

"And here I was, thinking you had lost the ability to speak!" She gave him a sugary smile.

"And here I was, thinking you couldn't stop," Rikan replied dryly. Torin glared at Rikan. Channary looked amused. Torin was pretty sure if anyone  _but_ the handsome young prince of the Commonwealth had talked back to her, they would be dead or in a lot of pain.

"Oh, my dear prince," Channary trailed her hand seductively down Rikan's arm. Torin scowled. "If anyone but me had heard that... You may find yourself in quite a heap of trouble." She winked, although her tone made it clear she was serious.

"We are not ignorant when it comes to your powers, Your Majesty," Torin said before he could help it. "No matter how His Highness talks," he shot a look at Rikan, "we are not bumbling idiots."

Channary feigned surprise and turned to look at him.

"Oh! The sullen sidekick speaks also! It must be my lucky day." Rikan bristled at the word  _sidekick,_ although the insult was not aimed at him.

"Care to show us the rest of the palace?" Torin said. Channary looked him up down.

Before she turned around, she mumbled, "Mm. He's not bad either," and shot him a devilish smile. Torin remained expressionless. The anger he had felt when she had flashed that smile would do no good for them. Channary's parents had flashed that precise smile when they had beheaded his mother...

Channary continued walking down the corridor and, when Rikan thought she was out of earshot, he muttered, "What happened to Princess Levana? Do you reckon Channary killed her? Wouldn't put it past her."

Before Torin could reply, Channary called back, "My love, do you really think I'd be so base as to murder my own sister?" (Rikan nodded vigorously behind her back) "Her life right now is worse that what it would be at death. Although she would never admit it. She'll learn soon enough," Channary tittered. "Now, that's enough about her."

Rikan twirled a finger around one ear and crossed his eyes in the universal  _cuckoo_  gesture. Torin cracked a grin. Unfortunately, Channary chose that exact moment to turn around. Rikan had, luckily, stopped doing his cuckoo sign. All she saw was Torin grinning, although that, too, vanished as soon as she had whipped around.

Channary's lovely eyes sparkled.

"So you  _can_ smile. Such a shame you won't do it in front of me. You looked so handsome."

Torin was simultaneously thankful and terrified that Channary had turned her compliments on him instead of his best friend.

He bowed his head and said monotonously, "Thank you, Your Majesty." But he couldn't help but think,  _What was going on in that head of hers?_


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To answer Torin's question at the end of chapter 2...

**Preparations**

Channary fumed, collapsing onto her bed. She had been practicing her waltz for over an  _hour,_ yet she couldn't get it the way she wanted it. According to everyone else, it was "divine" and "breathtaking" and "the most stunning sight to ever see". The compliments infuriated her. She didn't care that they were "only trying to be nice", she snapped at them every time they said anything.

She wanted someone to  _critique_ her. She knew that they were all scared to. Channary, frankly, didn't care that they were scared. She wanted someone's help to fix her dancing, but no one seemed to find anything wrong with it. She hated being surrounded by idiots who had no clue how to do anything properly.

She sat up and stared into the mirror. Unlike most of the other Lunars, she actually recognized herself when she looked into the mirror. Sure, every morning she...  _enhanced_ herself—slimmer waist, rosier cheeks, whiter teeth—but for the most part she kept her natural look.

Channary loved that Levana hated her beauty, especially because it was natural. Channary knew her beauty was powerful and she wielded it like a whip. There was no man on Luna who could resist her.

But she wanted a challenge. That was the reason she never used he glamour when wooing someone. She wanted to see how difficult it could get; Channary loved challenges. After all, it was her who had spoken those words so fervently that night:  _"Love is a conquest! Love is a war!"_

She wanted that satisfaction of conquering someone, invading,  _burning_.

Whenever she left someone, they often didn't care. They all knew the rumors of her going around with different men, and they knew what was coming whenever she flirted with them.

But Channary wanted someone who would would care when she left. She was curious as to how that would feel to them and to herself.

Channary sighed dramatically and got ready practice her waltz with her invisible partner again before letting her arms drop by her sides, thinking.

What was that prince's name again? Rikan, wasn't it? And that grumpy adviser... Konn Torin?

A vicious smile creeped its way across Channary's gorgeous face.

_I wonder how_ they _would handle me._

 

 


	4. Impatiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikan's a sweetheart.

**Impatiences**

Torin was beginning to get annoyed, to say the least. Of course, he didn't show it, but his aggravation levels were creeping higher and higher by the passing days. How  _dare_ she flaunt herself and her power! She constantly switched between toying with Rikan and Torin, and they never knew who would be next. By the days, she got worse.

"The little witch! Can she stop touching me for one second?" Rikan spat, vigorously scrubbing his arm with a washcloth drenched in lukewarm water. "If she's going to bat eyes at us, I'll deal with it. But can she not stop  _touching my arm_?"

"You do realize that she's doing it on purpose?" Torin said patiently. Rikan whipped around, exasperation etched in his features.

" _No,_ Torin, I  _didn't_ realize that. I thought she genuinely  _liked_ us!" Sarcasm was dripping like poison in his tone, which was steadily increasing. "I mean, I'd rather  _die_  than have her little finger brush against me  _ever again_!" Rikan was shouting. There was silence. Torin took a step back and said quietly, "Don't say that. Don't  _ever_ say you'd rather die. Please."

Rikan's brow furrowed before he widened his eyes in realization. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He repeated this a couple of times. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Torin. That was clumsy. I guess I just got so irritated..." Torin put a hand on Rikan's shoulder.

"It's okay. Just, as to-be emperor and my best friend, please don't make comments about your life ending."

Rikan nodded mutely, his expression full of regret. Torin looked deep into his copper eyes. Rarely did Rikan get this agitated; when he did, he was royally peeved.

Rikan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it very messy. It was an endearing habit, though Torin never understood why he wanted to make his hair messier than it normally was. Rikan looked at Torin, his eyes questioning.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Torin was genuinely confused.

"You can control your emotions so well. I can tell she's getting under your skin, too, but that just because I've known you since we were both babies. Also, you didn't raise your voice even slightly when I was yelling. How do you cover it all up?"

Torin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "I-I don't know. I just do it, I suppose. How do  _you_  go from very angry to calm that quickly?"

Rikan thought a moment, then shrugged, a touch of a smile reaching his lips, some of his old mischief returning to his eyes.

"Touchè."

Torin smiled slightly.

" _Why_  does Channary keep doing it though?" Rikan asked.

"She wants to get a reaction," Torin replied simply.

"Yes, but why does she care so much?"

"She's fallen in love with drama, Rikan. You know this." Torin couldn't help his chiding tone. Rikan snickered.

"I guess you could say she's a 'drama queen.' Pun intended."

Torin groaned, shaking his head at his friend's love for jokes. Rikan poked him in the ribs.

"It was funny. You know it was.  _Admit_ it."

"It was not funny at all."

Rikan rolled his eyes. "Only because you have no sense in humor. Wait, no, you just have a very," Rikan took on a very snobbish tone, "' _refined_ taste in matters of hilarity.' Right?"

Torin scoffed, "I do not sound like that."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Yes, I do."

"Yes, I do﹘Wait, what?" Torin must have looked ridiculous, because Rikan doubled over, laughing. Involuntarily, Torin's lips quirked upward in a grin. Rikan looked up and his whole face softened into a kind smile.

" _There_  we go." Torin knit his brow together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You've smiled twice since we arrived in Artemisia."

Torin cocked his head, startled, as always, about how observant and caring Rikan was. He thought back, trying to recall the last he'd smiled.  _He_ could hardly remember it. Rikan was looking at him expectantly. Torin chuckled, and noticed for the first time how good it felt to be happy. Rikan started to grin, but it disappeared in his train of thought. He rested a hand on Torin's on top of the coffee table next to them.

"I recognize how hard it is for you, Torin. Being here on Luna."

Torin's smile vanished. His mother. Again. He could never get that vision out of his head.

He saw the blood dripping on the floor, heard the thud of his mother's head, felt the anger, sadness, the various colors, shades, of pain. He saw the bloodstain leaving a spot of dullness on the shine and gleam of the ax. Torin's vision blurred with tears. Worst of all, he remembered the dullness in his mother's green eyes, which looked completely unlike her own without the sparkle of liveliness in them.

A quilt. All because of a quilt.

"Torin? Torin!"

Torin dropped to the bed weakly, brought back to the present. Rikan sat next to him, concern evident in his face.

"Torin? Oh, stars, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... I was just trying to comfort–"

"Yeah, it's okay." Torin's voice was raspy, like he hadn't had water in days.

Rikan sat next to Torin for a while, apologizing and soothing him. Torin felt his eyelids become heavy and he leaned back against his pillow. Rikan stood up.

"Okay, I'll go then. Sleep well, Torin," Rikan said with a charming smile. Torin nodded sleepily. Rikan walked out, but did a double-take and stepped back in the room.

"Oh, and Torin? Please don't give Channary the reaction she wants like I did." Torin's eyes opened, and he craned his neck to see Rikan.

"How do you mean?"

"Don't let her achieve the satisfaction that she has conquered two people."

Torin smiled slightly. "I won't ever. On my honor, Your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just feel the need to point out the two puns in this chapter. The one Rikan made, and also when Torin mentions that Rikan was royally peeved. 'Cause Rikan's a prince and... Um. I'll stop now.
> 
> Plus, Torin and Rikan's banter is one of my favorite parts ever. (Well, except Torin and Channary's banter... Ahem.)
> 
> If you wish to, please review!


	5. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three points of view!

**Showtime**

Queen Channary smiled at her reflection. This was the first dress she had genuinely liked out of… how many options? Sixty-three? Eighty-seven?

Each and every one were newly made for the welcoming ball for the Earthen royalty, and if Channary didn't like the dress, she tore it in half and threatened the seamstress. She had already cut off her feet. The seamstress's loss, not hers.

Now, as Channary gazed in the mirror, she had finally found one she liked. She would have never expected herself to wear something like this in a thousand lifetimes. The dress was a deep wine red. But it wasn't that aspect that was surprising.

The dress was, in a word,  _simple._ Somewhat conservative. Not at all provocative. Unusual for Channary, but she couldn't bring herself to hate it.

It was ballgown-esque. It had a slim-fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was full and ruffled, almost as if little roses had been put on it. The entire dress had sparkles that twinkled like stars in a deep red sky.

Channary spun around, letting the dress flare out around the ends, giggling like a little girl. She turned to face the seamstress, who was waiting nervously for Channary's verdict.

"This one is fine. You may leave." Channary looked back at her reflection.

"But, Your Majesty, won't you need someone to put on your jewelry?"

Channary waved her hand in the air dismissively, glancing back at the woman.

"Never mind that. I can put on jewelry myself. I will call you if need you. Now, leave."

"I can't… leave, Your Highness."

Channary turned around menacingly. "Are you saying that my choice to cut off your feet was a wrong one? You are  _my_ seamstress after all."

Her eyes widened. "Of course not…"

"Then  _find_ some way to get out. Call up one of my other servants or something. They can push you out."

Once the seamstress had gotten a servant to push her out the door, Channary turned back to her reflection, grinning like a child. Wow, she felt like she was playing dress up for the first time..

Of course, her motives for wearing this dress weren't just because she was feeling conservative. She wanted the attention to be focused on her face. She would use her eyes to be...  _inviting_  tonight. Another reason she wore that dress was because she knew lots of women would be wearing extravagant clothing—Channary would ensure that she was recognized by everyone, so she wore a simple dress.  _Everyone_. That word brought up the subconscious reason she was dressed so simply.

Konn Torin wasn't reacting to her advances. He was a fun challenge and she liked putting him in different situations and seeing how he reacted. So far, he'd only reacted one way–bored. Prince Rikan, however, always got irritable and it was rather cute and amusing. But she had gotten what she wanted from him. Well, not everything, but now she had lost interest in Rikan.

Torin was either sarcastic or placid. Or placidly sarcastic. Channary loved how witty he was. He was a more  _interesting_ toy to play with.

A smile quirked Channary's lips and a flame danced in her eyes.

* * *

Prince Rikan scowled at the mirror. He hated dressing up, even though he did it most every day. Seeing the Lunar royal family was the last thing Rikan wanted to do that evening, although he had heard rumors that Princess Levana's husband was actually a decent person and had a little baby girl.

"I wonder what Torin thinks of all this," Rikan muttered to himself.  _It's stupid. The people of Luna are being mistreated, and Earth bullied, but here we are, attending a royal ball,_ Rikan thought. He knew Torin would agree. Torin...

Rikan knew his friend was always interested in the  _Why?_ of happenings. Unless it threatened the people he held dear, he would always give someone a second thought. Torin was a very rational thinker, but he had always liked to know what caused something. This made Torin very good at reading people, but also very curious. Sometimes even  _dangerously_ curious.

Rikan knew Torin got bored on Earth, though Torin would never admit it. Same people, same actions, same motives. But Rikan was worried. Now Torin was on Luna, and they were facing someone that didn't have the usual actions and motives. Torin was bound to find that someone interesting.

Not necessarily in a romantic way, but he would be definitely curious. Rikan was worried Torin  _might_ fall in love. The thought terrified him. He never wanted Torin to be hurt, and with Channary, a relationship could only end in pain for Torin.

Then again, Torin wasn't the type to love someone without reason. Rikan should put his trust in Torin and let it go. But he couldn't bring himself to let it go.

After Torin's mother had died, Rikan and Torin had become very close. They were like brothers, and Rikan was the only one who could tell what was underneath Torin's serious mask. Not even Torin's own father could do that.

Tonight, Torin would be the only person keeping Rikan from murdering Channary and all the other Lunars right then and there.

Rikan sighed and raked a hand through his hair, messing up its carefully crafted style. Rikan frowned in the mirror again.  _Here goes another hour of gelling up my hair._

* * *

Torin waited outside Rikan's door patiently. It had only taken Torin half an hour to get ready, and even that was longer than he usually took. Rikan, no matter how many times he had claimed to hate dressing up, never took less than an hour.

There was a mirror in front of the elaborate chair in which Torin was sitting. Stars, there seemed to be mirrors  _everywhere._ He knew that Queen Channary didn't mind mirrors at all, but Princess Levana despised them. Torin suspected that Channary planted mirrors in each and every nook and cranny just to spite Levana. Though never had experiencing it himself, he had heard, and believed, Channary had a vicious temper and was never hesitant to revenge herself upon others.

Yet another reason he hated her.

Torin had recently found himself making a list: Things he hated about Channary. He had no idea why.

Or he'd like to think. He subconsciously knew he was curious about what prompted Channary's actions. He had noticed her turning her attention on him, especially. This curiosity, for some unknown reason, made Torin feel guilty. As if he wasn't supposed to think any more about her than a speck of dirt on a windowsill.

 _But,_ battled the other side of his mind,  _she's human too. You both come from different places, have the very different personalities, yet both originated from Earth. Just because she's a brat and a horrible queen, doesn't mean she's above not being loved or cared for._

 _True,_ the majority of Torin's brain fought back,  _we did originate from the same Earth. Maybe she does have a heart, somewhere. Maybe she can be cared for. But loved? Never in a thousand lifetimes._

Finally, Rikan stepped out of the door, looking handsome as always.

"Ready to go, Torin?" Rikan asked, teasingly offering Torin his elbow to hold. Torin pushed it away, rolling his eyes. Even when Rikan was supposed to be serious, he was still a goofball. Torin told him so. Rikan scoffed.

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too," Rikan persisted. Torin groaned.

"Never mind. Not again."

Rikan laughed. "Okay. Fine. Anyway, ready for the death mission – I mean, the ball?"

Torin smirked and said, somewhat mockingly, "Of course, Your Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... and the title is revealed. :) But I swear, these red squiggly lines underneath their names are going to be the death of me.


	6. Dances with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: When I wrote this on FanFiction.net, someone review saying that if Winter had been born, Kai would have been also. When I planned out the story, this detail completely flew over my head. I was mostly focused on the age difference between Winter and Selene. And I can't change when Selene was born, because reasons. ;) So... in this story, I ask you to just completely ignore the fact that Kai was born a year before Winter...I am so sorry for this plothole.
> 
> And Levana's story mostly goes along with Fairest.

**Dances with the Devil**

Although Torin didn't approve of how lavish the ball was, he was still impressed.

The ocean blue and royal purple silk curtains adorned the windows and pillars. The whole entire hall seemed to glisten with merriment tonight, with the people laughing, the gold color of the walls, bright melodies that you couldn't help but bounce to.

Torin glanced over at Rikan and noticed, amused, that he was trying (and failing) to glower at everything. Torin knew his friend really liked to dance, and was quite good at it too. Many a girl had fawned over Rikan because he was handsome, gentlemanly, sweet, and a really good ballroom dancer.

"Rikan, you realize it's not a crime to dance. Go ahead."

Rikan's ears turned pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. Torin noticed Rikan's foot was tapping to the rhythm. Torin gave him a gentle nudge.

"Go on and dance."

Rikan bit his lip. "But who would dance with me?" Torin rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea. Every woman here would, you idiot. Go  _on."_

"Okay... But, Torin, what will you do?"

Torin raised an eyebrow, facing Rikan.

"Are you suggesting that I can't find a dance partner on my own?"

Rikan's ears were a violent shade of pink now, though now he was grinning nervously.

"That's not at all what I–"

"Then hurry up. The waltz is almost over."

Rikan gave Torin one last glance as he walked away. Torin watched as Rikan turned on his Prince Charming grin and bowed to a young, pretty Earthen lady and asked to "steal a dance." That was the line Rikan always used; it made the girls swoon, but of course Rikan himself never noticed.

Torin sighed. Now he had obliged himself to dance. Not that he was bad at it. When he and Rikan were little, Rikan had made Torin practice with him. Rikan always volunteered to play the girls' part, and Torin had learned how to dance. Rikan always nitpicked at Torin's technique until it was flawless.

Forget when they were little, Rikan  _still_ made Torin ballroom dance with him. Needless to say, Torin was actually not all that bad at dancing, even though he had practiced with a boy. But Torin never flaunted this ability; he didn't dance that much at all, but now he had pretty much promised Rikan he would dance with someone.

Now the real question: Who would  _want_  to dance with him?

He had just began to look around when a girl, probably sixteen with long, curly blonde hair, sauntered over to him. Definitely Lunar. Two reasons: A) Only royal Earthens were here and B) She had too much cockiness in her walk to be a court Earthen. The emperor didn't tolerate arrogance well.

She curtsied and held her hand out for Torin to take. Torin felt the corner of his lip quirk upward, wanting to snicker at her gall.

Torin lifted her hand and brushed his lips against it, then together they stepped into the dance.

* * *

Torin switched partners a couple of times, enjoying each one's surprised face when they realized that he  _could_ dance.

He passed Rikan a couple of times, who winked at Torin over his partner's shoulder.

Torin was actually beginning to lighten up when the lights dimmed. Everyone was looking around, but Torin knew what was happening. No wonder he hadn't seen her all night. This was the "grand entrance" of Luna's "beloved" Queen Channary.

But, other than the lights, nothing else had changed. So much for a dramatic entrance. Then Torin noticed everyone had gone silent, despite the music that was still dancing in the air. He looked where everyone else was looking.

Queen Channary of Luna was not wearing what he was expecting; he was expecting plunging necklines, very low backs, all in all, a very suggestive dress. That was not the case.

She looked… pleasant. Young. Innocent. Her hair was braided and wound into a bun, littered with small, beautiful red flowers that matched her sparkling dress. She had two tendrils of her caramel colored hair framing her face. She wore a gentle, sweet smile and had slightly rosy cheeks.

Channary was enrapturing, though in a good or bad way, Torin didn't know. Despite Torin's extreme dislike of her, he couldn't look away. She lifted a hand and gestured for everyone to continue to dance; everyone obliged, though there was a nervous tension in the air that wasn't there before.

Torin highly doubted Channary's intentions were as angelic as she looked. The thought brought a smirk to his lips. This would play out to be a very interesting night.

Torin's partner cleared her throat loudly. He realized he'd been staring. He faced his partner, bowed, and they were off again. However, Torin couldn't concentrate on the dance. This was made known as he tripped and stumbled on his feet over two times. His partner (he had no clue what her name was, though he was sure she had said it in her never-ending spiel) sniffed and told him that since he was so obviously distracted, maybe he should find another partner. She promptly dropped his hands and walked away, not that Torin cared at all.

He decided that was enough dancing for the moment and went to get a glass of water. He looked around for Rikan, who was walking over to where Torin was.

"Did you have fun, Your Highness?" Torin asked as Rikan neared. Rikan shook his head at the formality, though grinning.

"Don't call me 'Your Highness.'"

"We've went over this," Torin warned. Rikan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But you seemed to be having fun. Looks like those ballroom dancing lessons with me payed off, huh? You should've seen some of the ladies' faces, Lunar or no. Some of them even stopped dancing with me to see if they could catch your attention." Rikan laughed.

"Well, they certainly left really quickly after they realized I don't particularly care."

Rikan winked at Torin. "You pretend you don't like to dance, Torin."

Torin rolled his eyes, though Rikan had hit the nail on the head. He really did enjoy dancing. Then Rikan changed the topic to something a little less light.

"Did you see Channary?" Rikan asked, lowering his voice.

"How could I not?"

"Did you see Levana?" Torin looked around and his eyes spotted her. She had the glamour of a pale, dark-haired, frail girl. She was glaring at Channary with complete and utter hatred. Every once in a while, her eyes would rest on her husband–Everet–and her whole face would soften. Everet was playing with a baby girl with very curly hair. Levana shot a look of poison at the baby.

"They were certainly born from the same mother," Rikan muttered. Torin startled. He forgot Rikan was still there. "Anyway, I'm going to be off." Rikan smirked at Torin. "You too, okay? And if you do end up dancing with Channary–we'll both have to at some point–just... Be careful, okay?"

"Your Highness, I have been known to be careful. There is nothing to worry about," Torin replied solemnly. Rikan gave him a smile, though it looked a little forced. He then nodded and, true to his word, "was off." (He found a partner almost as soon as he turned around.)

Torin put his glass down on the table and wandered to a corner area. He wasn't in the mood to dance. He was too busy being wrapped up in the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind.

_Was Channary's look a glamour? Why did Levana hate her so much? Why did Channary wear that particular outfit? She was going around flirting with everyone; she obviously had not-so-innocent intentions. Why was she taking a special interest in him? Why why why?_

"Why, hello, my dear sir."

Speak of the devil. Torin focused on the woman in front of him.

"Hello, Queen Channary," he said in a bored tone. She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, sweeping her hand to gesture at her dress.

"To which are you referring: your dress or yourself?"

She gave him a coy smile. "Whichever you prefer, my sweet."

Torin wanted to laugh.

"Are you enjoying the ball? I've heard several young ladies complain that you weren't paying attention to them–didn't ask their name or anything!" she exclaimed, pretending to care.

"I don't ask for things I don't care for," Torin replied. Channary pouted.

"You never asked about how I was. Do you not care for me?"

Torin looked at her and a corner of his lips quirked up in a sly smile.

"Whatever you prefer, my Queen," he replied, using her own words against her. Channary straightened and her eyes sparked in interest.

"I haven't met someone as witty as you in a long while," she hummed, looking him up and down with a critical eye.

Torin shoved his hands in his pockets. Talking to her was like playing chess. Calculating, engaging, unpredictable. It was his turn, but he passed and decided not to say anything. There was a silence for a while. She waited for a minute or two before she started to speak.

"If you were a gentleman, you would have asked me to dance."

Torin raised an eyebrow at her. "If you were a lady, you would have waited for me to make the offer."

"Playing hard-to-get, are we?" Channary looked like she was suppressing a smile. Then, "Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

She turned to face him and there was a challenge in her eye. His turn. Torin thought about what he said earlier:  _I don't ask for things I don't care for._ But Torin was curious as to what was behind that masquerade of hers. With that, he made his decision.

"Would you like to dance with me, Queen Channary?"

* * *

Channary lowered herself into a graceful curtsy and offered her hand to Torin. He brushed his lips against it as he bowed. Channary couldn't help her heart quickening in anticipation. He was different from the others. He was intelligent and witty; she couldn't help but be intrigued. They stepped together, his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, both of their other hands clasping each other midair.

Torin swept Channary into the music and she was a little surprised. His hands held her with a surety, yet they were ever so achingly gentle. He held her as one would hold a porcelain doll.

She angled her head slightly upwards so she could see his face, which was smiling gently. But she knew it wasn't for her. He was smiling like dancing brought back dusty and cobwebbed memories. Channary felt her smile soften a little. She doubted he realized she was watching.

"Do you enjoy dancing, Torin?" she asked. She was genuinely curious. Torin gained the thoughtful but slightly mischievous gleam in his eye that he always got when speaking with her. He paused before he replied.

"Depends on whom I am dancing with. What about you, Queen Channary?"

 _What about you?_ he had said. Not anything formal. Like he wanted to know her answer also.

"I love to dance. Especially with handsome royal advisers." She winked at him. Torin looked like he was about to grin, but he rolled his eyes instead.

They danced through several songs, and Channary had no desire to change partners. Torin was an incredible dancer, but he danced because he wanted to. Unlike herself, who danced mostly to find things out and  _persuade_  people.

He danced with her, but not like he had much interest in her. There were some men who were just oblivious, but not Torin. For the first time, here was a man who didn't care all that much for her attention. That made Channary all the more determined.

Channary refocused on the music. She smiled a little. This song required a dip in it. Torin would have to dip her.

They danced and danced, and Channary wondered if he knew. It was nearing the end of the song. She opened her mouth to remind him–

Torin spun her around quickly and dipped her. She felt her eyes widen, surprised. Torin then did the unexpected. He loosened his hold on her waist, as if he was going to drop her. Channary felt shock and fear strike through her heart for a split second before he lifted her back up.

Channary regained her composure and lifted an eyebrow. Torin flashed her a wicked grin and she couldn't help a surprised laugh bubbling out of her. It was the purest laugh she had made in a long while.

"Torin! How dare you?" she scolded, a teasing glint in her eye. The song ended and Torin stepped back, bowing.

"My apologies, Your Grace. It was purely accidental." His grin said otherwise.  _How bold he is! No one else would have dared._ And just because he  _had_ dared, Channary didn't want to punish him.

Channary pressed her lips together and stepped back, pretending to think. It was not gone unnoticed by her how handsome he was in that particular moment.

"No punishment," she declared. "But you must accompany with me in the gardens."

Torin's smile disappeared. He hesitated, then nodded curtly. Channary lead the way out.

* * *

Torin was somewhat frightened as to what might happen out there. He could be forced into something he didn't want to do.

They walked with some conversation. Mostly her laughing at the stunt he had pulled while they had danced. (Torin was very proud of that.) He glanced at her. The stars illuminated her pretty features. Her dress shone in the light. She looked simply happy. No other emotion seemed to be crossing her mind at that moment. But Torin could never be sure with Lunars. Yes, he had enjoyed dancing, but it had nothing to do with her. He believed that. Although, pretending he was going to drop her had been entertaining. He took a risk, but he knew how Channary thought, somewhat. Channary liked challenges.

Torin didn't like to admit it, not at all, but a part of him did enjoy bantering with her.

Their conversation went silent. The music swelled from inside the palace, which looked like it was glowing silver. Beautiful.

Channary reached out beside her and grazed a flower with her fingertips before looking up at Torin.

"I think that's my cue to be going inside again. I trust that we will run into each other again?" Channary's flirtatious tone had returned. Torin nodded at her.

"I don't believe I have much choice, Your Majesty." He smirked.

Channary giggled then fluttered her hand in a five-fingered wave.

"Goodbye, my dear sir. Have a wonderful evening and pass my  _best_ regards to the prince."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight."

Torin nodded again and she turned her back on him, her dress sweeping behind her. Channary's flirtatious smile replayed in his mind. Whatever happiness he may have had with her vanished. She was still an incompetent ruler who used people because she thought love was a game. She was still the devil spawn of those horrible, murdering rulers before her. She was still Channary Blackburn.

But it was her turn in the verbal chess game of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a reference to Scarlet in this chapter, do you recognize it?


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torin's questioning himself.

**Questions**

There was something wrong with Torin. He was always quiet, but always a rather  _contemplating_ quiet. This quiet was different. A confused quiet of sorts.

Rikan was very concerned. He had seen Channary and Torin dancing; he really hoped his friend's strange behavior had nothing to do with that. He really  _really_  hoped not.

Rikan was fully aware of what Channary could do, since he was the future emperor, after all. Channary played mind games, cared for no one except herself, and loved fooling with men. Rikan didn't think many men had actually fallen in love with her. Most men just were invited into to be with her overnight and that was that. But Torin was just naive and trusting enough to fall for her.

If Channary acted like she loved him, Torin wouldn't fall for it at first... But he might eventually, if she acted convincing enough. Yes, she'd have to act  _very_ convincing, but she had her Lunar gift.

Channary was bound to take an interest in Torin. He was smart, sarcastic, funny, handsome, and aloof. The thought of him loving Channary scared Rikan. He knew what Channary may do. He knew what Channary  _would_  do.

* * *

"Torin, you have been quiet lately," Rikan stated, stopping him in a corridor. Torin turned around, seeming surprised that someone had said something.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't talking as much. And not like usual. You don't groan at my jokes, you don't smile, you don't get that glint in your eye when you or I say something clever. Your eyes are just... dull."

Torin's face tightened, then he sighed. He dropped his face in his hands. No one spoke for some time.

"I'm so confused, Rikan." Rikan startled at the sound of his name. "I haven't a clue what I'm thinking, I have no idea what  _she's_ thinking. All I know…" Torin trailed off and Rikan decided not to question it.

"Torin," he said gently, "she messes with people's minds. That's how she works. What are you confused about?"

"I've been thinking about the ball, Rikan, and at the time I had convinced myself that I had been happy because dancing brought back good memories. While this is true, I don't believe that this was the entire reason I enjoyed myself." Torin looked pained. Rikan  _hated_ that look on his face. "I  _enjoyed_ talking and dancing with her."

To anyone else, this would have sounded incredibly stupid, but Rikan understood. He knew what could happen. Channary would use everything she could to an advantage, then leave Torin to suffer. Rikan would never let that happen.

"Torin… Everything will be okay. Just remember who she is; you'll be okay."

Rikan could tell that Torin didn't believe him. Torin looked at him.

"I should hope it would be that easy, Rikan. I will try. I shouldn't have mentioned my problems. You already have many to deal with. But thank you." Torin attempted a weak smile. Rikan shook his head.

"You're my best friend and a brother to me. Your problems are my problems. Never forget that."

With one last squeeze of Torin's hand, Rikan was off. However, he couldn't help but notice that Torin looked lonelier than ever before.


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channary has a handsome distraction.

**Distractions**

Channary scowled. She was not happy and she hadn't been for the past week. She was stuck in yet another meeting about the "betterment of Luna". And, yet again, she didn't care. Levana was always putting in her two cents, and it didn't help that Levana actually knew what she was talking about.

It also didn't help that a certain smile kept invading her thoughts. That thrill she felt when he had dipped her.

Of all the people she had courted, why was he the one that had an everlasting presence in her head? The one who would end up leaving, of course he was the one who she couldn't stop thinking about.

Channary would see glimpses of him in the corridors, and he would always have his jaw clenched, absorbed in his own thoughts.

She gave him flirtatious smiles and winks, but whenever he saw them, he just scowled even further.

Why did Torin hate her? She knew she wasn't the most popular among the Earthens, but what had she  _done_ to  _him?_

Further more: Why did she care so much?

The meeting ended. It was obvious that everyone had noticed her lack of attention, but they all let it go. When she reached her room, she sat down on her bed, glowering.

"Queen Channary?" asked an oblivious servant tentatively. Channary bit her cheek as she twisted around, fake smiling.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? If you'd like some tea, or sweets, or maybe even–"

"I'd like to be left alone." Channary tried to push down her temper.

"Are you sure you don't want any company?"

"I will ask if I want it. Now I suggest you leave, as I am not in the best of moods."

The servant's eyes widened and she scuttled out of the room, mumbling her apologies.

Channary glared at her wall again.  _What was it about Torin that made her think about him so often?_ He recognized her advances, but ignored them. He was the challenge she had wanted for so long. She didn't know back then, however, how difficult this challenge could be.

Torin's gentle smile that he had had while he was dancing infiltrated Channary's thoughts again. That smile hadn't been for her. Never would be for her. She found herself wanting to cause him to smile, a happy, pure smile. Not an amused quirk of the lips, not a wicked grin, not any of that. Just a simple smile. She wondered what that would look like. Torin, happy.

She was pretty sure the only person he had been "purely happy" with was that Prince Rikan.

Channary recalled something else she had been previously curious about: What if someone fell in love with her? What would that feel like?

And another question, brought on by her own sister: What would  _Channary_ feel if she was in love?

' _Love is a conquest! Love is a war!"_ Channary had said. She still believed it. Channary didn't believe in true love. True love was fake. People who believed in "true love" were fools.

Yet Torin's smile didn't fade from her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus far!


	9. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torin's tired of Channary's glamours.

**Accusations**

Torin was  _not_  in the mood for her flirting. Every time he saw her, she winked at him or brushed her hand against his. He just glared at her. But he had noticed Channary had been acting strangely.

Whenever she batted her lashes at him, she appeared to be more forceful. Like she was determined to attract him, like an unsuspecting ant clambering into a Venus fly trap.

Once, Torin had come across Channary sitting on an extravagant, ornate bench.

It looked like a scene ripped straight from an Earthen drama. The heroine's dress draped over the edge of the bench, her head dramatically turned away from the camera, her beautiful hair concealing her face.

Torin wanted to scoff, happy to see her, for once, desolate. Another part of him wished to run over to her, brush her hair out of her face, take her face into his hands, comforting her.

Channary tucked her hair behind her ear, and Torin saw her looking... Frustrated. Confused.

_Why did he care so much?_

He was in a civil war with himself, one side raging with a fiery hatred for Channary, burning everything in its path viciously. The other side glowing faintly, considerably damaged by the hatred, but it was still there, impossible to ignore. He hated it, but couldn't deny it.

Torin wasn't sure he wanted to deny it, anyway.

* * *

Channary felt disconcerted. She had no idea what she was doing, just that she wanted to get Torin to stop scowling and smile at her, the way he had once.

He hadn't spoken since the ball and she was close to tearing her hair out trying to figure out what he was thinking. What was behind those gorgeous brown eyes which hid so much and revealed so little. The little he had revealed, however, made it clear that he despised her and her heritage.

Channary picked a flower, admiring its perfect form before plucking the petals off maliciously, one by one. She turned around, focused entirely on the flower before noticing someone was standing in front of her. She paused her petal-plucking and looked up innocently.

"Stop this," Torin growled, holding himself so that he towered over her. Although, it wasn't the height that took her aback.

"Stop what?" she asked. His hand tightened at his side.

"You know exactly what."

Channary "knew exactly" nothing. She had no idea what he was talking about. She had done a number of horrid things, but he didn't seem to be talking about those. Torin's frown went deeper.

"The  _mind games._ You're deviating my brain so I have no idea what is wrong and what is right and what is down and what is up. I can always understand how I feel, but now,  _mysteriously_ , I haven't a clue what's going on!" His voice had been steadily rising to a shout at the end. It then dropped. "Oh, sorry, should I have added a ' _Your Highness_ ' to that?" he asked, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

Channary's mind couldn't fathom what he was saying. He thought she was tricking him?

"I have never done anything of the sort. I don't use any sort of trickery when it comes to..."

"Your playmates," Torin spat, disgusted. Suddenly, he registered what she had said and his face twisted in a disbelieving smile. "You  _don't_  use trickery. I think you'll understand if I say I don't trust you."

Channary's temper flared, but she pressed it down.

"I don't like using the Lunar gift in these cases."

"' _In these cases_ '. What does that entail? I'm another one of your conquests? Never mind that. Of course I am." He muttered, "I'm a numbskull for ever thinking otherwise."

Channary had never felt so perplexed in her life. He  _was_ one of her conquests, right? Yes, no denying that's what he had been at first. Torin was fascinating. He had quirks to his personality that drew Channary's attention. The fact that he wasn't giving her his attention caused Channary to want him even more.

Torin dragged his hand down his face.

"What is going on?" he asked himself. "What am I thinking?" Channary felt a twinge of… something. He looked like a lost child.

"You know," she started, "if  _you_ had Lunar powers, I would think you were using them on me. I'm just as confused as you are, Torin."

Channary felt compelled to add the last part. She had meant to sound flirty, but what she had said was true. She had no idea what she was feeling.

Torin snarled, "Yeah, of course," before turning on his heel and leaving the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of a stepping stool for the next chapter. The next chapter will give some more confirmations, I guess is the word I'm looking for.
> 
> Oh, and also, the next chapter has a small time skip at the beginning of the chapter. I'll clarify that in my writing, so you needn't worry. XD
> 
> The plot will progress at a slightly faster pace than it has been, I should hope at least.


	10. Revivements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another accurate title would have been "Revelations"

_Recap: "You know," [Channary] started, "if_ _**you** _ _had Lunar powers, I would think you were using them on me. I'm just as confused as you are, Torin."_

* * *

**Revivements**

Days passed, then weeks. Each day, the dark aura around Torin thickened. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, and he did not utter a word. His posture was tightened, his face more concealing.

Then Rikan began to feel it again. A little bit of Torin's excitement coming back. The curious light in his eyes, though dulled, had somewhat returned.

Given, he had been quiet before–at times, basically a walking corpse–but now, he had regained some more of his life.

Rikan asked Torin about it, to which he just shrugged.

"I'm only going to see Channary until the end of this trip."

"Which isn't over until my father says it is, so it could last for months, maybe years," Rikan added.

"Or maybe just days," Torin replied, that sly smirk back on his face. Rikan couldn't help it, he pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"Torin..."

"Rikan?"

Rikan closed his eyes. "Thanks for not going out on me."

Torin pulled away. "No. Rikan, I won't ever. You were right. Channary isn't good for me, and thinking about her just makes everything worse. I refuse to even think about her."

Rikan was shaking his head before Torin could even finish. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I–"

"I know you, Torin. You'll think about her. Just... Don't obsess."

"I never–"

Rikan raised an eyebrow, cutting him off. Torin rolled his eyes.

"Let's do something," suggested Rikan. "Walk with me?"

Torin gave a slight bow. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Shut it."

And so they walked together, yet Rikan couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Torin wasn't telling him. How did he recover that quickly?

* * *

Torin felt a little bad about lying to Rikan. However, he knew it was the only way for Rikan to look happy again. The idiotic prince was always so concerned about Torin's well-being.

Notwithstanding, not all of what Torin had said was false. He had attempted to push all thoughts of Channary to the side, knowing it would cause him pain. That truth he told. Yet Rikan had an uncanny way of knowing things. He knew that Torin hasn't completely stopped thinking about her. He just  _couldn't._

Later that day, Rikan had invited Torin to play chess. The game caused a terrible longing in Torin's gut. His want for their witty exchanges once again.

They had walked around the gardens. This brought back memories of their conversation. Could it be possible that she wasn't playing with him? He desperately wanted to believe her, no matter how many times he shoved that feeling down.

Every time he had seen a Lunar, a feeling of enmity arose in his stomach for what destruction they had caused to his family. But... Maybe all Lunars weren't so bad?

 _Shut. Up. Torin,_ he growled at himself. Maybe some were good, maybe, but not Channary. Never Channary.

( _But maybe she deserved a chance?_ )

Several days later, Torin found himself sitting on the garden bench. The same bench he had seen Channary sitting on the day he had caught her unhappy.

"Torin. I want to have a word with you."

Torin hadn't heard that voice in... Days? Weeks? He couldn't remember. He looked up and, sure enough, there was Channary in all her fascinating glory.

"What do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound harsh. Or maybe he had?

Channary's eyes were firm, her mouth set grim.

"Here's the deal: you will not lash out at me or yell at me. For right now while I'm saying something, at least. Okay?"

"Well, what're you going to say?" Torin asked. Her eyes did not flicker in amusement.

"Promise?"

It hit Torin harder than expected. He recognized that look. It was a look he had seen every time he had looked in the mirror until recently.

She was slightly  _afraid_ of him. She was trying not to show it. This time he couldn't deny it; he hated that feeling of scaring someone. He didn't want Channary to be afraid of him. Torin took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Of course."

She closed her eyes then started talking. "You had accused me of using glamour on you, yes?"

Torin nodded, though now he wasn't so sure. "Yes."

"You had said that I was twisting your thoughts. When was this happening? Was it only around me?"

Torin shifted his weight, thinking. No, it hadn't been only around her. His thoughts had been twisted every waking moment before he had decided that she wasn't worth it.

 _(But maybe she was?_ )

"It wasn't always around you," Torin said simply. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she graced his thoughts during the day and haunted them during the night.

Channary seemed convinced of his answer.

"Torin, the only way I can use glamour is if I'm near you. Most of the time now I don't even know where you are."

Torin's eyes widened slightly. This meant... No. She had to have been using her glamour. She must have been. But, in his logical mind, he knew what she was saying was true. It didn't make sense for glamour to work that way.

"You could be lying," Torin retaliated for some unknown reason.

Channary sighed and opened her eyes, "Yes. That's a risk you and I both will have to take."

Silence. Then Channary's eyes light up with an idea.

"I could glamour you so you know what it feels like," she offered bluntly. Torin was confused.

"Why are you offering me this? Don't Lunars just... do it?"

Channary's eyes seemed to soften. "It depends on the person."

_What did that even mean?!_

"Let me think for a second." Channary nodded solemnly and backed off.

_This seems like an awful idea. She could be tricking me, but I don't think she is. After all, if I know what glamour feels like by my own will, then when it's not by my own will, I will know what it's like and I can control myself from freaking out._

"One condition."

"Yes?" Channary looked hopeful. She was awfully eager to prove that she wasn't glamouring him.

"You don't control my mouth. We'll have a safe word so you must stop if I say it."

"Of course." Channary looked relieved. "What shall it be?"

"I'll just say your name," Torin suggested. Channary nodded and avoided eye contact. Was she... Blushing? Why did she act so differently around him?

"Okay. So here goes."

Torin felt nothing. Nothing was happening. Suddenly, he felt his left arm rise up. Then his right. They both dropped back down and he was unable to move. Horror filled him. He hated being not in control. Especially over his own body.

"Now I'm going to mess with your mind, but no so much you can't speak. Look at me."

Torin obliged. Channary looked like an angel. Wide brown eyes, flawless skin, glowing smile. Curtains of thick brown hair, perfect posture. She looked stunning. He felt his heart speeding up...

Torin immediately wanted his own thoughts back.

"Channary," he gasped. His arms went limp, his vision reverted. But, somehow, Channary looked the same.

"Channary! Stop glamouring me."

Channary looked at him in surprise. "I'm not!"

"Then how come..." He drifted off. Every bit of himself raged against the truth. The glamour hadn't changed how he had seen Channary at all. It had just helped him realized how he really saw her.

Torin nodded curtly, flushing slightly. "Yeah, you weren't."

Channary stood there awkwardly for a while. Torin decided to break the silence.

"How are you, Queen Channary?"

She avoided the question. "Things just happen. You, Torin?"

Torin felt a smile quirk his lips. "Don't you know, my Queen? 'Things just happen.'"

Channary's eyes glittered in amusement. "I must admit, you don't seem to be the type to let things 'just happen.'"

"And neither do you."

"Touchè."

They stood there. Then they both started to laugh. He hadn't laughed in the longest time and as he laughed some of his distress evaporated.

They had civil conversation and Torin let her sit next to him against all his red flags.

There was a comfortable silence at one point.

"Torin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Torin straightened and tossed a sharp glance at her. "Why might you ask?"

"Curiosity," she replied with a nervous smile. She seemed to have an answer she wanted him to say. Torin didn't know what that answer was and he wanted to be honest.

"No. Have you?"

Channary's face relaxed and she gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear."

Torin's heart stalled. In their game of chess, her queen piece was getting dangerously close to a checkmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: A change in the game. :P
> 
> It should be interesting from here on out~ :)


	11. Confirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikan notices a shift in behavior.

**Confirmations**

Rikan glowered across the dinner table. The Earthen royals were forced to dine with the Lunar royals. Usually, Queen Channary just let them eat whenever they felt comfortable. They were stuck at a royal dinner. It was just the two royal families and advisers from both Luna and Earth. Torin straightened in his chair next to Rikan. He felt very awkward as Rikan's father was the only one speaking, and to Channary nonetheless.

"Torin," Rikan muttered. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

Although Torin was feeling much the same, he shot Rikan a disapproving glare.

"Just eat your food."

Rikan grimaced. "I think it's poisoned."

"Would you like me to test it out for you,  _Your Highness_?"

Rikan rolled his eyes. "I can't stand another second of seeing her face."

Rikan watched Torin's mouth open to say something, before his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You'll survive, my Prince."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just eat your food," Torin repeated. Rikan snorted, which got him another teasing glare from Torin. Rikan felt something was off with his best friend. Torin seemed more… relaxed? Usually he was tenser around Channary… Maybe it wasn't Channary that was making him relaxed?

After all, he had told Rikan that he had stopped thinking of her. And Rikan was trying desperately to believe his friend. He  _wanted_ to believe that Torin was doing the right and healthy thing. But he also  _knew_ that Channary was softer around Torin. That Channary had an interest in Torin. That Channary was smarter and just as witty as Torin. Konn Torin was someone who was very attracted to intelligence. And if anyone fulfilled his desires, it was Channary. Or, at least, the Channary she showed to him.

It didn't help Rikan's suspicions that Torin's gaze kept on flitting over to her and vice versa.

Rikan looked over at Channary's younger sister to distract himself. What was her name? Oh!  _Levana._ She had a very eerie aura. She could probably get away with anything and no one would suspect her. Whenever Rikan's eyes would scan the people sitting at the table, his eyes just jumped over her. Her glamour was not at all noticeable.

She kind of terrified him, to be honest.

Channary, on the other hand, just made him angry. She was nothing but a manipulative, artificial,  _Lunar_ face. She has near to no personality.

 _Everyone is worth something. Just different to different people._ Torin's often repeated words echoed in Rikan's mind. But Rikan's trusted his gut. He was usually right and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

But... Now that Rikan's thought about it, Torin has been repeating those words more often since they arrived on Luna.

"Rikan?" Torin's voice jolted Rikan out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

Torin chucked. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rikan sighed. There was no way he could tell Torin what he was thinking. He resigned to, "Just be careful, Torin."

Torin's eyes lost that carefree glint for a moment. Then he shook his head and replied, "I know."

_"I know." Not "Yes, I'll make sure." Not "Okay" even. Not a yes. Not a no. Just a confirmation that he understands. And understanding really has no effect on the action. Does he remember what the Lunars did to his mother?_

Channary was now talking to Torin. It would take an idiot to not see the glimmer of secret in her eyes. Or to not hear how her voice suddenly got gentler. Or to not see how her smile became softer, more genuine.

She was doing a horrible job in disguising her infatuation with Konn Torin.

Torin's smile also got a fraction of an inch wider while speaking to her. His whole face shined more brightly. Whether Torin realized this or not was irrelevant; it was a change.

What had gone on in the hours that Rikan was not around Torin?

Torin also leaned more towards Channary. Torin usually kept to himself unless he... trusted someone.

Fear expanded in Rikan's chest. Torin did not need to be  _trusting_ Queen Channary.

But there it was.

Clear as day. (Or whatever they had here on Luna)

Rikan couldn't say much more than he already had. All he could hope was Torin's confirmation would affect his actions.

But from what Rikan had seen, hope so rarely worked in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! I just finished Ch. 13 and it was certainly a... different chapter ;P
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews, of course, are welcome!


	12. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debates.

**Sparks**

Torin didn't get to see Channary for a while after the dinner. Well, at least not casually.

He was forced to trail behind his father to "learn his duties as the future royal adviser" even though Torin was convinced he could to a pretty good job, especially since his king would be Rikan.

Torin smiled at the thought of Rikan being a ruler. He would be a fantastic one, and Torin would try his best to be a fantastic adviser.

With that thought in mind, Torin entered the royal discussion room.

His eyes immediately caught on Channary's beautiful ones and she was looking at him back. He give her a glimpse of a smile before averting his gaze. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw her smile brilliantly.

He thought about her glamour.

_If she was so beautiful, why did she even bother even use it?_

He scolded himself.

_She may be friendly to you, but she is no such person to others. She can be very cruel._

_(But maybe I can help her?)_

Torin felt his eyes physically widen at this small sub-thought. He knew that he was scolding himself for thinking nice things about Channary purely out of habit, but this thought was something new.

Well, not entirely.

Torin had had similar thoughts in the past.

"Torin!" He heard a sharp whisper in his ear and was jolted out of his thoughts. "Sit!"

Torin sucked in a deep breath. He would not show such weakness in front of his father. He nodded curtly and took a seat at the ovular table in the center of the grandly decorated room.

Torin closed his eyes briefly and collected his thoughts. He took all his thoughts about Channary and shoved them into a deep, deep corner of his brain. He took all his thoughts about Rikan and pushed them more gently into the back of his mind.

He needed to be completely focused at the task on hand.

"Introductions! As you all know, state your full name, country, and title." Torin glanced at the woman whose sole job was to announce what was going on. "Starting with Her Majesty."

"Channary Blackburn of Luna, Queen." Channary said, smiling in that serpentine way she had when politics came into play. "To my left, if you will."

The guard standing to her left introduced himself as "Everet Hayle of Luna, guard." The lady sitting to his left announced that she was "Autumn Lovelle of Luna, representative". And so on and so forth, ending with Torin.

"Konn Torin of the Eastern Commonwealth, future royal adviser."

He did not miss Channary's teasing wink. He felt the corner of his lip quirk up as he thought,  _Everyone here is so serious, including me. We all must be a sight to see._

He quickly schooled his features and shoved the distracting thought into the back of his brain. He imagined an iron gate and shut it, locking out all the thoughts that could cause his mind to wander.

"State the discussion topic!" the lady announced.

Gazes clashed and everyone seemed to silently agree that the King of the Commonwealth would be the one to state it.

"Earthen-Lunar relations."

"State the question!"

 _This sounds stupid,_ Torin thought.

"How might we improve said relations so both parties feel comfortable and safe with each other?"

"Discussion begins! Her Majesty may start the discussion."

As the announcer uttered these words, Torin realized that he had never seen Channary in a political situation. From what he had heard, she was horrible at them.

"I, personally, don't think there's a problem with the Earthen-Lunar relations," she began.

Apparently, what Torin had heard was correct.

"I believe that both unions live in peace. Of course, if you see that Luna is posing some sort of military threat to Earth-" Channary broke off, laughing sickeningly. "You haven't even seen our military because we have never turned it against you!"

Ah.  _Ah._ Channary, to others, may not have been great at politics. Torin saw why people thought that. She had never seen her people. It was well-known, and well-ignored, that several parts of Luna were very wealthy, while others were dirt poor. Channary never saw anything but what was inside the palace.

But she played mind games that had nothing to do with glamour. Perhaps that was what made her dangerous in this field. Glamour was an easy way to create an illusion. Channary didn't need an easy route to make illusions.

_(But she's genuine with me.)_

Channary was a puppeteer - words were her strings, people were her puppets.

_(Not me though.)_

The people were yanked around on the delicate strings of her words, oblivious to her power, thinking they were doing things of their own will.

Yet Channary didn't care. She twisted and pulled people around as if she was a goddess.

Maybe she wasn't good at politics. But she was good at manipulation. You couldn't read in between in lines when talking with her, no, you had to read every line and not get distracted by the fillers between.

Torin realized that the Commonwealth's King was talking.

"... People are feeling intimidated and-"

"I don't see why they feel intimidated! I haven't done anything physical to threaten them. It is not  _my_  issue to make them feel comfortable - I am doing what I have to do." Channary spoke kindly, but there was a mist of sarcasm when she added, "Your Highness."

_It is not my issue to make them feel comfortable._

What she meant was:  _Why can't you control your own country?_

Torin couldn't help but feel a little of his old fear of Queen Channary return as the debate continued.

It went back and forth, back and forth.

This wasn't as kind as their chess match.

Eventually, it finished... And nothing had been accomplished. Torin sighed internally. He had a feeling this was how most of the debates went.

He followed his father out of the discussion room. He could sense his father's unspoken order to follow him. And follow him, he did.

They traveled down a currently abandoned corridor, where Torin's father stopped and turned around.

"Torin."

Torin couldn't help a little bit of sass when he replied, "Father."

"What is your opinion on what just happened in that room?"

"I think the King was correct."

Torin's father nodded curtly. "Do you have a suggestion on how to fix our issue?"

"The issue being Cha-  _Queen_  Channary's imposition on Earth, yes?"

"Yes."

"I suggest we try to understand both sides. Queen Channary's as well as ours."

Torin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, hardly believing what came out of his own mouth. That was not a smart thing to say.

Torin's father's face gave him a hard look. Torin didn't know what to make of that. It wasn't judging... No, it was  _knowing._

"I- Son-"

"Don't call me that." Torin felt like he had no control over his own mouth anymore. He clapped a hand over it and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have spoken out like that."

Torin's father's gaze had gone from knowing, to surprised, to almost  _soft._ But Torin knew that that gaze was reserved for one person only: his mother. His father continued on without falter.

"Torin, need I remind you what the Lunars had done to my wife, to your mother?"

Torin felt his scowl grow. He didn't need anyone to remind him of his mother, especially the person who had grown more detached by the day since she died.

"No. I believe I was there when it happened," Torin deadpanned.

Torin's father looked like he had been slapped at the lack of emotion in Torin's voice.

"Torin. You will  _not_ speak about your mother with such disrespect."

"Father. You are the reason I have learned to speak without emotion."

Torin's father took a deep breath.

"No. I have cared for you-"

"No, you haven't. You have become detached. We are family only by blood. I don't hate you, no, but I certainly don't love you."

"Your mother-"

"Yes. My  _mother_ loved me. My  _mother_ loved you. My  _mother_ was everything. But the people who are heroes so rarely get to live,  _Father._ "

His father's gaze suddenly turned pitiful. Soft. Torin hated it.

"You don't possibly blame  _me_ for your mother's..." His voice cracked, unable to say the horrible, horrible word. Torin felt a dull pang in his heart, but he felt those often.

"No." Torin's voice had softened. "No, I don't blame you. She-" There was a glob in his throat. "She-She chose her p-path."

The dull throbbing sharpened into a blunt blade, repeatedly stabbing his heart.

This was worse pain than ever before. A tropical storm of emotions was spiraling through him: Channary, his mother, his father, Rikan. Channary, his mother, his father, Rikan.

This was possibly the first time since his mother's passing that he had spoken to his father with feeling.

His father had fallen silent. Then he spoke, with the same caution that Torin had displayed.

"Yes... I suppose she did."

A lone tear escaped from Torin's eye. They both were quiet in respect for her memory.

"Torin." The unfeeling voice was back. So Torin stowed all emotion into the back of his mind, just like the others. Just as always.

"Yes?"

"You don't possibly have... Feelings for Queen Channary, do you?" The disgust was evident.

"How do you mean?" Torin meant for it to sound cold, but it was sharp, defensive. A shield, as most of his words were.

"She gives you a different look than the rest of us. Her gaze lingers on you in a soft, seemingly  _kind_  manner. I-" He choked up for a second. "I recognize that look."

Torin snapped his head up.

"Oh?" His voice was dangerously quiet.

"Yes. I should hope you are not soft on her." A statement. A disguised order.

_I should have known one shared moment of mourning wouldn't have changed him._

"Why would I be 'soft on her', Father?"

"Because you gave her the same look back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. What are Torin's feelings? (hahaha no surprises in that department)
> 
> Anyway, woo! Two chapters in 1-ish weeks! I'm actually really proud of the description in this chapter xD Thanks for reading/reviewing! If you celebrate it, Happy Halloween! If not, have a good weekend! :)
> 
> (And, no worries, happier chapters to come.)


	13. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: "How would I be soft on her, father?" "Because you gave her the same look back."

**Ch. 13: Connections**

 

Torin couldn't cry. He was tired of that. He was sick and tired of being the victim. 

 

He had finished assuring his father that he had no feelings for Channary about two hours before, and now he was here. He always ended up here. 

 

The gardens.

 

The one place that no one would find him. 

 

Except one person of course. 

 

"Torin!" Her voice sounded breathless. Torin looked up and, despite him being upset, felt a smile forming on his face. 

 

"Channary."

 

"Torin! Torin, I was looking for you after the meeting! How are you?"

 

Torin shook his head, staring at the rosebush in front of him. 

 

"Interestingly enough, I don't feel much of anything right now."

 

Channary's beam morphed into a wide-eyed stare. Her voice dropped. 

 

"W-what happened?"

 

Torin felt a cold hand clench his heart. 

 

"Torin?"

 

Since when did she use his name so often? 

 

_ You consider her a friend, Torin.  _

 

That was true. After she showed him her glamour, they had become very close. Not that anyone else knew.

 

"Nothing in particu-"

 

"Shut up."

 

Torin looked up sharply at the severity in her tone. Here he could see someone who had the ability to be compassionate, if she so wished. 

 

"What?"

 

"I  _ said  _ shut up. Don't pretend like there's nothing wrong. There's always  _ been  _ something wrong, ever since I met you. I've left you alone, and you seemed okay for a while. Or rather, a day. Then, sometime after the ball, you crashed again. You tried to hide it, but..." Her voice cracked subtly but she pressed on. "You can't hide things like that. Then you seemed okay, for one day. Then your father took you aside and now you're here, on our garden bench, looking like you're about to cry and it's frustrating me. So it's in your best interest to tell me what's wrong."

 

Torin felt his jaw drop.  _ Either she's really observant or I'm really transparent.  _ He desperately hoped it was the former. Or the latter. Neither, really. Either way, how much had she noticed?

 

Channary crossed her arms, her face telling him that she was serious. 

 

"I don't like burdening others-"

 

"You're not burdening me. I have no burdens to begin with."

 

At this, Torin turned from where he was sitting and stared at her, astonished. 

 

"What do you  _ mean  _ you have no burdens?  _ You are the queen of a country! _ "

 

Channary shrugged. "They don't really like me."

 

Torin's eyes widened in disgust. "Well, you're not exactly taking care of them!"

 

Channary's head snapped up, her hair whipping across her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Her voice was low, but Torin couldn't figure out if she was threatening him. 

 

"Have you  _ seen  _ the outer sectors? They're dirt poor and you've crushed all hope. You or your parents, anyway. And all the rich people have been corrupted into thinking their way of life is... is... is  _ moral! _ " His voice had been steadily rising. "Glamour is not a sure fire way to get what you want, my Queen, no. Glamour is a way to  _ think _ you've got what you want. Sure, you may have it in form, but you don't have it in mind." Torin paused for a breath before he exploded. "And I don't think executing people who tell you you're wrong is a smart decision either!"

 

Torin knew he had gone too far. At least maybe he'd go out like his mother. A dark, twisted connection to her. 

 

"Don't tell me how to run my country," Channary spoke, but she seemed unsure. Torin made sure to point that out. 

 

_ If I'm going to die, I may as well make my work thorough.  _

 

Torin lowered his glare to the ground and let out a deep breath. Channary took a step closer to him and knelt down in the fake grass next to Torin's knee. 

 

_ How iconic. A queen kneeling beneath a mere adviser. Not even that, yet.  _

 

They were both quiet for several minutes before Channary started, softly. 

 

"Is this why you never liked me?"

 

Torin nearly toppled with his surprise. Did she really care that much?

 

_ Yes, she did, and you somewhat knew that.  _

 

"I-  _ what?"  _

 

Channary turned to face him, her face curious with sweet innocence, for once not seeming like a façade. It tended not to seem fake around him. 

 

"You never really liked me, not completely. You always had a part that hated me. I understand part of that is my reputation but maybe the other part has something to do with what you just said. After all..." She hesitated and bit her lip. "After all, execution is a very specific example of dying."

 

Torin felt a blow to the gut. This day had certainly been an emotional roller coaster. And it felt like he had just fallen off of the roller coaster. 

 

He physically leaned away from her, immediately straightened his back as if to prove that he  _ wasn't  _ affected. 

 

He lifted his head and swiped at his tears, true to his unspoken promise he had made the day after his mother's funeral. 

 

_ I won't show my sadness to others. No, no, no. Sadness is weakness. You can't have any weaknesses.  _

 

" _ You can't show weakness,"  _ he whispered to himself as his vision spiraled out of focus. " _ No. Stop, Torin." _

 

_ After all, execution is a very specific way of dying. _

 

He felt his stomach lurch up to his chest. He felt nauseated. Everything was swaying… Everything was red… red...  _ red... _

 

_ "Torin."  _ A firm, female voice came from beside him. "Torin. Remember. This is Channary. Channary, remember?"

 

Torin immediately latched onto her words. He tried to drown out the horror of the memories. 

 

"Y-you're-" he tried to get out, but he doubled over again, trying not to throw up.  _ You're the queen of Luna.  _

 

Channary seemed to sense what he was going to say. He could hear her intake of breath. 

 

"No, Torin. Right now, I am not the queen of Luna. I am Channary. Your  _ friend.  _ I will always be here for you... Always..." The last part seemed to be to herself, but Torin grasped at those words also. 

 

_ Your friend.  _ The only person he applied that word to was Rikan. Perhaps Channary fit in the category too. 

 

"Torin, look at me, please."

 

Torin used all his willpower to tear his thoughts away from his deceased mother and look at Channary. Someone familiar. 

 

He looked into her eyes. Channary's face gained a faint dusting of pink. 

 

"Torin..." Her tone was much gentler now. "Can I touch you?"

 

Torin shut his eyes briefly, trying to get his thoughts in order. He nodded. 

 

Torin felt arms wrap around him. At first, he tensed up, but he slowly relaxed into the embrace. He felt her head bury itself into the crook of his neck.

 

He focused on the feeling of warmth that thawed at the ice. His nausea receded, as did his terror. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

There they sat, in an awkward little hug on a garden stone bench. No one could deny there was a small, glowing amount of affection there. No one could deny that Torin felt  _ comfortable  _ with someone other than Torin. No one could deny that Channary's heart was expanding wider than she had ever known was possible. 

 

_ I wonder if I could stop time _ , Torin thought.  _ I wonder if I could, even if it was just a second. I want to grasp onto this feeling for just a moment longer. Just a moment longer... If I could live in this second, I'd be happier than I had been in years.  _

 

Torin inhaled the cinnamon-like scent of Channary for a second longer, then she pulled back. 

 

She had a faint smile on her face, a faint blush highlighting her cheekbones. She brushed her slightly mussed hair away from her face and her eyes sparkled. She looked like a young girl. A young girl without pressure, without a twisted moral compass. A young girl who could skip through fields of flowers, the wind ruffling her hair. 

 

Maybe Torin did enjoy her company. Maybe he was confident enough in his feelings to admit that now. 

 

Slowly, the spark in Channary's eyes faded. 

 

"I'm sorry, Torin. I didn't mean to trigger that."

 

Slowly, the resentment in Torin's heart faded. 

 

"I may not be over it, but I forgive you." He chuckled. "That was one of the fastest times I've ever recovered, so thank you."

 

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me-"

 

"Hush. I forgave you."

 

Those three words carried more than just forgiveness for that happening. 

 

Peaceful silence, though he could feel Channary's worry flit through the air. 

 

"...Do you mind telling me how your mother..?"

 

Torin's fences immediately went up and he looked up sharply. 

 

"Oh, you don't have-"

 

Deep breath. "No, you should know. Especially after it  _ did  _ trigger a lot of my initial hatred.

 

"My father, she, and I came to Luna once, when I was very little. She was a charming woman, but she was very blunt in how she got things across. She had a strong sense of justice, one that many believe Luna doesn't have. She wanted a union with Luna, and she wanted a good ruler. She didn't think your parents fit the bill."

 

"They weren't good rulers, even they knew it," Channary interrupted. Torin shrugged and continued. 

 

"Well, we each had made a gift for the king and queen of Luna, kind of how they used to in the really early days of the second era. I don't remember what my father and me had made, but I remember that my mother had sewn a quilt.

 

"She had made a beautifully crafted quilt, one with jewel-like hues and intricate designs. She had bordered her quilt, though, with characters, human and animal. 

 

"These characters were portraying the horrid acts of the Lunar rulers. Some were sitting in their thrones, while the next picture would be of some citizen laying on their deathbed. Things like that. She didn't put the faces of the rulers, but everyone knew to whom the message was meant."

 

Torin felt a bitter taste in his mouth, but he forced the terror back down. 

 

"She- she-" He couldn't get the words out. Channary bowed her head. 

 

"She was executed," she finished softly. Torin nodded mutely. 

 

They sat in silence, then, once again, Channary broke the quiet. 

 

"I always knew my parents were bad rulers," she blurted. "I hated it as a child, but I always that it was a standard to live up to, you know? I was bitter and horrible to Levana, manipulated and lied to many a person. I never glamoured people in appearance, however. I guess I subconsciously believed that they had a right to see what they wanted. Although, I thought they always wanted to see a strong ruler. Well, my idea of strong, since I grew up with it, was to seem separated, uncaring."

 

Channary let out a quiet chuckle. 

 

"Levana was always smarter than me. I hated that. I was better than her in everything else, why couldn't I be smarter as well? I thought being an older sister meant I should be someone she could look up to, so I had to be better. That's what I saw anyway. My parents weren't exactly the best role models. 

 

"Since I couldn't be smarter, I was sure to break her down in every other way. Well, it worked. She's manipulating a guard now. Can't even tell he doesn't have the slightest bit of affection back. She's convinced he loves her. And it's not like I can or even  _ want  _ to be involved. She wouldn't believe me."

 

Another sour chuckle. 

 

"You're right, you know, about me being a horrible ruler. I know that. I just- I don't know any other way."

 

Channary's voice cracked and Torin felt his heart do so as well. He hurt for her, for Levana even. 

 

Yes, they were horrible leaders, they had horrible moral compasses as well, but at least Channary was aware. Speaking of which...

 

"How did you become aware of all your bad habits, Channary?"

 

Torin saw a flash of alarm in her eyes, but it faded into a resigned smile. 

 

"Well, I  _ wasn't  _ really aware until a few months ago. Actually, I think I was always aware, but pushed it aside. But I didn't want to think about it until after the ball. The ball was the first place I genuinely laughed, without any sort of other intention." She smiled at Torin. "Thank you for that. Please, never stop being you."

 

Torin's mouth quirked up in his old smirk, and he bowed his head. 

 

"As you wish, m'lady."

 

Channary's face split into a breathtaking smile, and Torin felt his do the same. 

 

Rival? Of course. 

 

Partner? No doubt. 

 

Friend? Most definitely. 

 

Maybe something a little more, as well.

* * *

 

**A/N: Oh, dear Torin. Good luck. ;)**

**And yes, when I wrote this, I had recently watched and read** **_The Princess Bride._ ** **I couldn't help myself. Sorry for not updating in a while, what with midterms and busy holidays. Happy New Year, though, and thanks to those who are reading <3**


	14. Friendships

**Friendships**

Rikan stood there as Torin approached him. Torin had asked to meet him at a specific bench in the garden... Said something about it giving him strength. For what, Rikan had no clue, but he figured he was going to find out.

Torin walked over to him and they both stood, although the bench was right next to them.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Torin sucked in a deep breath.

"I know this is sudden-"

"-Yeah, kinda-"

"-out of the blue, even-"

"-Yes?-"

"-and probably unexpected but..." Torin looked at Rikan with an expression Rikan had never seen on his best friend's face. Fear. Insecure fear. Like he was _afraid_ of _Rikan._ In that moment, Rikan knew that it was more important to wipe off that expression than whatever Torin was about to say.

"Yes, Torin?" Rikan tried to sound gentle and encouraging.

"But..." Torin shut his eyes. "I really like Channary."

Rikan stared at Torin, but not uncomprehendingly. He had figured something was going on between them, even if it was just friendship. Of course, it still surprised him... But he wasn't shocked. And he would never get angry at Torin for liking someone that, if she wanted, could be liked.

Torin hung his head, eyes still shut.

"I know, I know what you'll say. She's a horrid person and she'll manipulate me and she _has_ been manipulating me but-" Torin slowly opened his eyes, though they still were focused on the ground. "But the thing is, she hasn't been. Glamour doesn't work unless you're in a certain vicinity of a person and it doesn't work all the time. She's genuinely an... okay person. She's just really confused.

"And I know, _I know_ -"

"Torin."

"-I _know-"_

"TORIN."

Torin looked up, the fearful glance of before had faded slightly.

"So, you're right. I _don't_ like her. At all."

Torin opened his mouth to ramble again but Rikan put up his hand.

"But I'm not mad. I will never be mad at you for being happy. Even if Channary is that person."

Torin's eyes widened and Rikan could see the gears turning in his head. He then glanced back at the ground and whispered to himself.

"She _does_ make me happy, doesn't she?"

Rikan smiled. "It doesn't take a genius to see that, Torin. You brighten up around her."

Torin chucked quietly and his eyes flitted back up, meeting Rikan's sweet gaze.

"She's funny. And smart. And... And she knows what she's done wrong. I'm trying to help her fix that."

Torin's gaze strayed slightly to Rikan's right and he noticed Torin was looking past him, at the garden bench. His smile became a more, dare he say it, _loving_ one.

Rikan turned around and eyed the small bench. It was pretty, but nothing exquisite. It was white marble with flowers blossoming across it. Pinks, oranges, and greens were the main colors that bloomed from the bench. The bench had cracks running through it, and sloped suddenly on one side, which was jagged. It was as if the artist hadn't finished it. They had meant to work on it more.

Analyzing it a bit more, Rikan decided it _was_ beautiful. It was simple, and it was much like Torin and Channary's relationship. A work in progress. Still chiseling out a recognizable thing, but blooming. Blossoming. Flowering.

Rikan smiled. He wouldn't put it past Torin to recognize the symbolism that this bench beheld.

Rikan glanced back at Torin, whose eyes seemed to be glued to the bench. His loving smile was still in place. Rikan noticed he was humming something pleasant and tuned in. He recognized it from somewhere... somewhere... A ball maybe?

Oh. _A ball._ It was the number played when Channary and Torin had danced. The song with the twirl and dip in it. At the memory of Torin acting like a witty little charmer, Rikan chuckled. Channary did bring out another side of Torin. One that was very lighthearted.

Granted, he still did not approve of Channary, but as long as she kept up her act, if it even was one, maybe he could tolerate it.

The whistling had stopped.

"Rikan, she showed me."

Rikan turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Showed you what?"

"She told me what it felt like to be glamoured."

_No._

"She _glamoured_ you?"

Torin frantically put his hands up. "No, no, not like that! She did it with my consent."

" _What?!_ You can't just say things like that and expect me to know what they mean!"

Torin smirked slightly and Rikan snorted. _Okay, so it obviously wasn't that bad._

"Well, I was convinced she was glamouring me because I couldn't keep my mind off her."

"Called it."

"Shut _up_ , will you? Anyway, I confronted her and she asked if she could show me what glamouring felt like, so I'd know. I told her to leave my thoughts alone. Our safe word was Channary."

"Yes...?"

"My point is, if she did glamour me, I'd know, at least before it got bad, what was happening."

Rikan dropped his head and massaged his temples.

"Thank you for telling me though, Torin."

Torin smiled, almost relieved. "I'm just glad you didn't freak out."

Rikan couldn't help it. He gave Torin a big hug and said into his shoulder, "Feel free to freak me out anytime you want. Again, my problems are your problems."

Rikan felt a wet drop on his shirt. A tear.

" _Thank you, Rikan,"_ he whispered. Rikan laughed.

"I'm not leaving for a while. Don't you worry. I'll be here until the end of your life. You can't get rid of me that easily, Torin."

Silence.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be sad! But I figured we needed a little but of Rikan/Torin friendship, or at least I did.
> 
> Also, I meant for the whole scene where Channary glamoured Torin several chapters ago to be a connection to the books. When Torin told Kai he was transparent In his affection for Cinder and that glamour didn't work when the person wasn't near you (or kind of near you)? Yeah, that. 
> 
> (I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the past chapter, but I haven't read Winter yet, so this isn't at all influenced by it.)
> 
> SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS THING  
> I HAVE TWO UPDATES FOR YOU NOW, LOVES!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) Thanks!


	15. Sunlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, um..., I have a [tumblr](http://princesse-in-armor.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also following the tag "fic: Ni1000L" or "fic: Never in a Thousand Lifetimes".

**Sunlights**

"Torin, I'm… nervous."

Torin ran his hand through his black hair. He smiled quietly to himself; he must have picked up that habit from Rikan.

"Torin?"

"It'll be okay, I promise, Channary."

Channary picked at her cuticles, trailing slightly behind Torin. He realized he was seeing a new side to Channary. She was always self-confident, strong, in control. But now she was anxious… Almost afraid, it seemed. He turned around, causing her to halt and look up at him as her eyes glinted in surprise.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Rikan isn't evil-"

"He thinks _I_ am."

"-You're not evil either. I-" Torin realized he had no clue what he was going to say after that. He cleared his throat.

"You what?" Channary's eyes regained the mischievous sparkle, though slightly dimmed with nervosity. Torin coughed.

"I believe in you."

Channary leaned forward slightly, then stopped herself. Torin noticed his hands were still on her shoulders. He lifted them just as Channary lifted her arm to remove them herself. His arms were tangled in hers.

_Now I'm definitely red. At least she looks pink as well. I'm not alone._

They worked their arms out of the knot they were in with much embarrassed stuttering on Torin's part and much teasing from Channary. As soon as they were disentangled, he turned around briskly and marched forward, head bent in mortification.

"Careful you don't crash!" came a laughter-choked voice. Torin sighed deeply and glared at the figure that was coming out from a nearby doorway.

"Damn you, Rikan."

"You don't know what you'd do without me."

"I-"

"I have a feeling he's right," Channary chuckled. Torin shot her an annoyed look, although his heart lightened to think that she was relaxing a bit.

"Hmph. Okay, whatever. So, I'm going to introduce you two to each other and you're going to pretend you know each other without any previous context."

"Go for it." They spoke at the exact same time, and only then did it occur to Torin that they were very similar in some aspects. He shook off this realization.

"Rikan, meet Channary."

Rikan extended his hand, a charming smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you… Channary. It's lovely to meet the person who has captured my dear friend's heart."

"And it is my pleasure to be that person."

Torin's face became a dark shade of burgundy and his heart rate speed up.

"What? Rikan! Channary! What are you- I- You didn't-"

Rikan turned politely toward Torin, with a hint of a devilish smile haunting his lips.

"Torin, I thought you wanted _us_ to know each other better?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I suppose you have to let _us_ get to know each other, right?" His grin was so mocking. Torin shook his head.

"I don't know why I deal with you," he sighed. "I'm going to the restroom, you guys… Please don't hurt anything."

He caught Channary's smile and smiled a bit back as he walked across the grass into the palace.

* * *

Rikan watched Torin leave, then immediately swiveled his attention to Channary, all amusement drained from his face. Channary's smile disappeared as well.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Rikan started, his words clipped. "He's obviously in love with you, or at least is beginning to like you in a romantic way."

Channary's olive-colored skin gained a tint of pink, but her face remained solemn.

"I know Torin like no one else, and I _know_ when he's in love. Or in like. And I'm good at reading others too, but I'm not going to tell you what you feel. So, Channary, do you love him back?"

Channary's eyes widened, and her face instantly became guarded with... _fear_.

_She's afraid of her own feelings. I_ _**know** _ _she loves him. I just need her to say it._

"I… I respect him very much. I do think of him as an amazing friend and…"

"That's not what I asked. I have to know, so he doesn't get his heart broken. If you don't love him, you'll have to tell him that as well. Even if I don't trust you completely, I know that Torin means a great deal to you, and you mean all of Luna to him."

Rikan could almost see the gears in Channary's brain grinding. He had expected her to be a little more evasive of the question, more calculating. But it seemed as if being manipulative hadn't even crossed her mind. She was very open-hearted when it came to Torin.

The fear in her eyes was replaced with something stronger; Rikan didn't know what it was.

Channary's glance flickered from the floor to Rikan. Then she stared him right in the eye and nodded.

"Yes. I... I do."

Rikan's face eased and he nodded back.

_She didn't say the direct words, but I think those words should be reserved for Torin, anyway._

"Good, at least you respect him enough to tell the truth about your feelings."

Channary's lips pursed.

"Thank you for protecting him from me up until now."

_Intuitive._

Rikan smiled a little. "Well, that's what I do for Torin."

Channary smiled widely.

"He's coming back now."

Channary laughed. "I can't imagine him doing that!" she exclaimed, warning him with her eyes to continue as if they hadn't had a conversation about Torin. Rikan let out a deep chuckle, playing along.

"Well, he wasn't always the dark type." He winked over Channary's shoulder at Torin.

He saw the teasing annoyance in Torin's eyes.

"Shut up. I can only imagine what you're talking about."

Torin stopped next to Channary, and even Rikan could sense the negative space between them was electric. He inwardly snorted.

_Smitten Torin. Something I've never seen before._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rikan said he had to go to meet with his father, leaving Torin and Channary alone.

Quiet.

Torin cleared his throat. "Thank you for-"

"Don't thank me," Channary replied, and she meant it. "I'll thank _you._ I'm glad I met Rikan in the light you see him in. After all," a smirk crossed her face, "he let me know some pretty amusing stories about you."

Torin groaned and dropped his head in his palms.

"I can only imagine."

Channary smiled, her heart pounding. She let her slim fingers pull his hands away from his face. His eyes met with hers and for a moment, the universe stopped.

_I can't wait any longer. I can't pretend my feelings don't exist._

She lifted herself to the balls of her feet and gently kissed Torin.

She pulled away and both of their faces were burning. But it was the best type of burning she had ever encountered.

"Thank you, Torin," she whispered.

"F-for what?"

She kissed his cheek this time. "For being you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Channary seemed a bit strange(r than usual. I portray her very differently from the books, because I think she would have much more to her than just evil. I mostly think it's carelessness. Obviously... I still haven't read Winter yet, so I don't know any information revealed there.)
> 
> Anyway, the reason Channary is so direct is because I see her as someone who wouldn't lie to herself. She knows herself better than anyone ever will.
> 
> ...That's all for now! Until the next update! (LMAO next few chapters are the calm before the storm ;) )  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://princesse-in-armor.tumblr.com/). I also follow the tags fic: never in a thousand lifetimes and fic: ni1000l, if you ever had the desire to send me anything :P  
> Enjoy!

_Recap: "'Thank you, Torin,' she whispered. 'F-for what?' She kissed his cheek this time. 'For being you.'"_

* * *

**Doubts - (Brief Time Skip)**

Rikan knew they had kissed. He hadn't lingered behind after he had left them, but he _had_ heard Torin's, "Y-you kissed-" as Channary laughed playfully. Nervously, but playfully.

He closed his eyes, just remembering that moment. _Please let them be happy, please let_ _ **him**_ _be happy._

If Channary broke his heart, Rikan would _never_ forgive her. Torin might, but Rikan wouldn't be able to.

At the present, Torin, Rikan, and Channary were all at a meeting for something else that would never get solved. However, Torin and Channary both looked more focused. Not distracted, as Rikan expected they would be.

Obviously, that kiss had settled something in Torin's heart.

* * *

Channary was still in a daze, even days after. Her heart still hammered. For some reason, though, she could concentrate more. She wasn't constantly distracted by him. However, she needed to know how he felt about the kiss.

She could pretend it didn't mean anything, but she did think it meant something besides desire.

The moment she pressed her lips to his… She just felt like it was _sweet._ Nothing like her conquests.

She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her. The kiss was nothing flashy, just like she never wanted to have to be around him.

She could just be Channary. He could just be Torin.

Simple.

* * *

Channary spotted Torin, striding to the domed gardens.

"Torin!"

He looked around, brow creased, then turned forward, moving on. Channary sighed in exasperation. She quickened her pace to match his long strides.

"TORIN."

Torin jumped back, startled, and saw her. He wrinkled his nose at her as he slowed his pace, letting her catch up.

"Excuse this, my Queen, but you walk very slowly."

Channary glared up at him and he snorted.

They silently reached the gardens and then Torin stopped, turning to face Channary.

"For me, it was real, you know."

Channary felt her brow crease and looked up in confusion.

"The kiss, Channary."

"Oh."

Torin's eyes locked with hers for a second, serious. He averted his gaze for a split second before looking into her eyes, more intently than before. Channary kept his gaze.

"I guess it didn't feel like that for you, then."

His voice was collected, like he had already come to terms with it. An flame of anger lit in Channary's chest. How dare he make such assumptions. The flame grew.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

"No worries - I won't hold it against you." A slight flicker in his eyes as he glanced at his feet. "I had thought different for a moment, however-"

"Konn Torin. If you may remember, I initiated the kiss. Do you think so little of me? Do you think so little of that moment?"

"What?" His head was cocked slightly to the right. His tone had softened. Just a bit.

"I-" Channary cut herself off, steeled herself up. "You do know I care deeply about you. I-" Channary shut her eyes for a second. The flame she had kindled since the moment she laid eyes on this quirky young man had developed into something quite different than she knew how to articulate. Not yet. Not yet.

Levana could fall so easily. She could not.

Not yet.

Not yet.

Channary took a deep breath. One second. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Stars forbid.

Torin's eyes were trained on her when she looked up, jaw set. Another eternity in seconds passed. The universe could be hidden in his eyes.

Then Torin smiled, just a little.

Or maybe it was his smile that _was_ the universe.

"I think I understand how you felt."

And that was all Channary needed. She felt as if she was seeing him for the first time.

His face was clear, bright, open, youthful.

Understanding.

That was all she ever wanted.

Torin quirked an eyebrow and added to his last statement: "And I wouldn't mind feeling that again."

Channary laughed, loud and clear, smiling as Torin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. As she smiled into his lips, she almost thought them... Those words.

_Not yet._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier... But I think the next arc will be pretty good (I hope).
> 
> AND ANOTHER APOLOGY. Before I edited this, it was complete and utter buffalo shit. SO I apologize if any of the other chapters were nearly as bad as this was before my editing xD And completely OOC.
> 
> I plan on going back and editing some of the chapters after I finish (or get a little closer to finishing) this story. The ending arc IS on its way - believe me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review <3 Thanks, A19


End file.
